The Secret of the Curse
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Sequel to When You're Gone. This is not a songfic. Yuki managed to break his curse and he and Tohru admitted there feelings for eachother. How did Yuki break the curse? Will the other member of the Sohma family break their curses too?
1. Prologue

**Hey. I'm writing a sequel to When You're Gone! I hope you like it! :) This is ****not**** a songfic. Enjoy :)**

**Tohru's POV**

"Hey Uo, hey Hana-Jima!" "Hey Tohru." Uo and Hana-Jima in unison. Yuki passed by. "Hello." Yuki said. "Hey Yuki." I hugged him. "Well see you later." Yuki said. "Ok, bye." "What was that about?" Uo asked. "That's weird, I don't sense his strange electric waves anymore…" Hana-Jima said. "Are we missing something?" Uo asked. "Ok, I'll tell you… I am going out with Yuki Sohma." I said. "I totally saw this coming. Oh and Tohru, remember if you need anyone for me to teach a lesson, just let usnow ok?" "Uh… alright…"

"LOVE we love Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Lalalalalala! Lalalalalalala!"

"Oh great, not them again…" Uo said.

"Is it true you're going out with Yuki Sohma, Tohru Honda?" the head fan girl asked.

"So what if she is?" Uo yelled.

"We are the Yuki fan club so we're supposed to get first dibs!"

"Well isn't that too bad, you poor, poor thing. do I need to teach you a lesson?"

They run off…

"Ha! Cowards!"

"Uh, thanks…" I said.

"No problem. No one will hurt you with us around!"

And we all headed off to class.

Later that day…

**Yuki's POV**

The bell rang for lunch. As I was walking to the cafeteria I ran into Tohru's friends, Uo and Hana-Jima. The hall was empty. "Hey Yuki." Uo said (she was holding a bat... "Uh hi Uo." I said back. "We just wanted to tell you something, so listen clear," Hana-Jima said. "Alright then, what?" I asked. "Ok now let me make this clear and simple! If you do anything to hurt our Tohru or anything wrong, you'll be sorry!" Uo yelled then they walked off… I love Tohru, I wouldn't hurt her, and if I did, I don't know how I'd live with myself… I then walked to the cafeteria.

**Tohru's POV**

Uo and Hana-Jima came to lunch late. "Hey guys, why are you kind of late?" I asked. "Oh, nothing important," Hana-Jima replied. "Ok then," "So how's Yuki's weird cousin Shigure?" Uo asked changing the subject. "Oh, still himself," I said. All of a sudden I noticed Shigure talking to some of the senior girls a few tables behind us… "Oh my gosh…" I said suddenly. "What is it?" Hana-Jima and Uo asked. They looked behind them…

**Shigure's POV**

"So do you come here often?" I asked. "Well yeah, we go to school here obviously…" one of the girls said. High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls. **(A.N. Haha, sorry I just had to put that in there XD. Ok sorry on with the story.)**

Yuki and Kyo appeared. "Shigure what are you doing here?" Kyo asked (well more like yelled…) "Um nothing, I was about to go home now…" And I dashed off…

**Tohru's POV**

"That dude has issues!" Uo yelled. I just sat there faking a smile and laughing at the same time. "Hey Tohru are you ok?" Hana-Jima asked. "Yeah I'm fine." "Well this was one interesting day!" Uo said. "Yes, yes it was, "Hana-Jima said.

**Ok, well here's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please review! Any kind of review, compliments, complaints, tips, I don't care, just review! Arigato! :)**


	2. Hatori's Secret

**Hey, well here is chapter 2 of The Secret of the Curse! Sorry for the slow update. Hope you like it! By the way sorry for the time skips at the beginning… lol**

**1 month later**

**Tohru's POV**

"Tohru will you go to the prom with me?" Yuki asked.

"Yes of course!" I replied and I hugged him and he hugged me back.

**1 week later**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Kyo rushes in the door. "Shigure! Tell me it isn't true Tohru is going to the prom with Yuki!" Kyo yelled.

"Yes she is, and that's no surprise they've been going out for like a month now or so." Shigure replied.

"What? How come no one tells me anything around here?"

"You're just uninformed and totally oblivious."

"Hey!"

"I'll be leaving now!" Shigure yells as he runs off.

"Stupid dog…"

**Sohma House**

"How… Did he break the curse?" Akito yelled frustrated.

"Hate to break it to you, but I too have been lifted from the curse," Hatori said.

"What?"

"You may not have noticed, but that time…

***Flashback***

"You're wrong! Tohru changed me! I learned to love! Something you will never know! I'm leaving! You can't tell me what to do! I don't care what you say! Farewell Akito!" Yuki yelled.

Hatori walked in. "Whoa, what's going on here?"

"Stay out of this Hatori! It's about time Akito learned a lesson about controlling our lives and who we can love! Remember Hatori what happened to you with Kana? It's clear that Akito intends to separate me from Tohru. Don't you want revenge?" Yuki asked.

Hatori sighed, "Yes, I've wanted revenge for so long, but what can we do?"

"Stop this nonsense! You are powerless against me!" Akito yelled.

"We don't have to listen to your orders you know! It's wrong and sick to control people's lives! We're not communist!" Yuki shouted.

"You always told me everyone will think I'm a freak when we were young, and that's not true! So farewell Akito!" Yuki shouted, then he grabbed his things and ran home.

***End of Flashback***

"That day Yuki inspired me… I thought about what he said and I totally agree. We don't have to listen to you! Like he said, its just sick that you control the Sohma family's lives. I still love Kana and you cant control that!" Hatori said then left the room.

What is going on here? No one is listening to me anymore… Akito thought.

**Ok end of chapter 2. Sorry it's a bit shorter. I was having a bit of writers block, lol… Please review! Arigato ^.^**


End file.
